<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a hundred bad days made a hundred good stories by Unicorn32442</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306808">a hundred bad days made a hundred good stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn32442/pseuds/Unicorn32442'>Unicorn32442</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-shots to help me sleep [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Days, Fluff, Humor, I like the idea of Jules Albert driving Nico around in a jet black sports car u can't change my mind, M/M, megaphone - Freeform, surprise visit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn32442/pseuds/Unicorn32442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“ATTENTION SCHOOL I CAN’T REMEMBER THE NAME OF I AM LOOKING FOR WILLIAM SOLACE.” Even through the megaphone, she could tell he was used to speaking quietly. “HE’S ABOUT 15 FEET TALL, HIS HAIR IS YELLOWER THAN THE GODDAMN SUN, HE HAS MORE FRECKLES THAN THERE ARE PEOPLE ON THE PLANET, AND HE CLAIMS HE HAS NO SOUTHERN ACCENT BUT HE ABSOLUTELY DOES DESPITE LIVING IN NEW YORK FOR THE PAST FIVE YEARS.” She started chuckling. He was looking for Will? Tamika tried to remember if Will had ever mentioned being friends with a rich, emo teenager. “IF YOU KNOW HIM PLEASE TELL HIM TO GET HIS ASS OUT HERE IMMEDIATELY. ALSO DON’T TELL HIM IT’S ME.” </p><p>or</p><p>Nico misses Will so he decides to go to his school because he doesn't give a shit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-shots to help me sleep [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a hundred bad days made a hundred good stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will was having a shitty day.</p><p> </p><p>First, he slept through his alarm, which meant he didn’t have time to shower. Then he realized he had forgotten to charge his phone so it was going to die if he used it at all. He found out he had to do projects in three different classes and he had forgotten his homework for a fourth one. By the time he got to lunch he was already so tired and stressed he could’ve said fuck it and walked home if it hadn’t been for his friends stopping him.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, he probably wouldn’t have cared about any of it if he hadn’t missed Nico so much. Since the school year started, he only got to see Nico through Iris messages and he hadn’t visited camp in over a week.</p><p> </p><p>When the bell rang, he almost sprinted out the door before remembering that he signed up for a stupid study group after school today. He didn’t remember why he had signed up, but he knew his friend Adam would be there and he would be pissed if Will didn’t show up. So he made his way towards the library, his body so heavy he felt like he was walking through molasses. He just wanted this day to be over.</p><p> </p><p>He got to the library and sat near the back. He was barely listening to the speaker as he scribbled nothing into a notebook, vaguely aware of Adam sitting down next to him. About ten minutes passed when three more of his friends, Robert, Tamika, and Abigail, burst through the door shouting his name.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Tamika walked home from school every day, and her friends, Robert and Abigail, rode a bus that was always late. This meant that they were still at the school for about twenty minutes after the bell rang every day, so Tamika always waited with them. </p><p> </p><p>Usually it was just sitting on a bench. But today there was a group of people gathered near the sidewalk, talking very loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think it is?” Abigail asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go check.” Tamika stood up and jogged over to the crowd. There was a shiny, black sports car parked there. She couldn’t see who was inside because of the tinted windows, but the car was still on so there was definitely someone inside. Why would a car like this be parked outside a public school?</p><p> </p><p>Once the crowd had calmed down a little bit, the door to the backseat opened.. Out of all the people she had pictured stepping out of the car, a rich lady wearing diamonds, a spoiled looking teenager in a private school coat, or a celebrity, she was not expecting this kid.</p><p> </p><p>The boy looked about fifteen years old, but he was a few inches shorter than her. He was dressed in all black, ripped jeans, and a leather jacket. His black hair was wavy looking and just barely touching his shoulders. He was pale and skinny, but she was guessing he was Italian because of his large, brown eyes. His ears were pierced too, and he was wearing a cheap pair of sunglasses.</p><p> </p><p>The boy was holding a megaphone. He looked over the crowd, sighed, and raised it to his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“ATTENTION SCHOOL I CAN’T REMEMBER THE NAME OF I AM LOOKING FOR WILLIAM SOLACE.” Even through the megaphone, she could tell he was used to speaking quietly. “HE’S ABOUT 15 FEET TALL, HIS HAIR IS YELLOWER THAN THE GODDAMN SUN, HE HAS MORE FRECKLES THAN THERE ARE PEOPLE ON THE PLANET, AND HE CLAIMS HE HAS NO SOUTHERN ACCENT BUT HE ABSOLUTELY DOES DESPITE LIVING IN NEW YORK FOR THE PAST FIVE YEARS.” She started chuckling. He was looking for Will? Tamika tried to remember if Will had ever mentioned being friends with a rich, emo teenager. “IF YOU KNOW HIM PLEASE TELL HIM TO GET HIS ASS OUT HERE IMMEDIATELY. ALSO DON’T TELL HIM IT’S ME.” </p><p> </p><p>With that, the boy switched off the megaphone, leaned against the car, and looked down at his phone as if he hadn’t just been the most interesting thing to happen at this school for the past five months.</p><p> </p><p>Tamika looked at Abigail and Robert and raised an eyebrow. Abigail walked up to the boy.</p><p> </p><p>“I think Will is with a study group right now.” She told him, somewhat awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>The boy glanced up at her. “Oh. Could you please go get him? I don’t know if I’m allowed inside a school I don’t go to.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know him?” Robert asked.</p><p> </p><p>The boy looked back down at his phone. “Summer camp.” She was pretty sure that he was trying to look nonchalant, but the slight color in his cheeks gave away how flustered he seemed to be.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll go get him.”</p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on?” Will groaned. He didn’t need this today. Why were his friends acting so weird?<br/><br/></p><p>“You have to come see something outside!” Shouted Tamika.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Will asked.</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t tell you.” Abigail answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I’m not going.” Will knew he was being bitchy, but he was too tired to care. He’d apologize for his attitude tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like we have no choice.” Tamika said. Will looked up at her suspiciously, and then Abigail grabbed his sleeve and started trying to pull him out of the chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Quit it!”</p><p> </p><p>Tamika grabbed his other sleeve. Together, they dragged him away from the table. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine! Fine, I’ll go see what’s outside!”</p><p> </p><p>Will excused himself from the study group and let his friends lead him outside towards the parking lot, grumbling the whole way. But as soon as he stepped outside the doors, he heard a familiar voice assaulting his ears through a megaphone turned up to full volume.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG, TESORO?”<br/><br/></p><p>Will’s eyes widened and he turned to see Nico standing in front of a sports car his dad let him borrow, in front of a crowd of people that turned to look at Will. Before his friends could ask questions he started running towards Nico. Will tried to give Nico a hug, but Nico held out the megaphone in front of Will’s chest to stop him. Will looked up with furrowed eyebrows. </p><p> </p><p>Nico brought the megaphone back to his face. “NO HUG TILL YOU GIVE ME BACK MY SWEATSHIRT I KNOW YOU STOLE IT.”</p><p> </p><p>Will couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Sunshine, it’s my sweatshirt! You stole it from me first!”</p><p> </p><p>“I DID NOT STEAL IT, I CLAIMED IT. YOU ARE THE THIEF HERE.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone around them was watching,</p><p> </p><p>“Is the megaphone necessary?!”<br/><br/></p><p>“YES THE MEGAPHONE IS NECESSARY NOW GIVE ME BACK MY SWEATSHIRT YOU CRIMINAL.”</p><p> </p><p>Will laughed, but Nico was still staring at him with a straight face. “Fine!” He pulled out his big, yellow sweatshirt from his backpack and through it at Nico’s megaphone. Nico glared at him, then put the megaphone down on the floor and changed out of the leather jacket into the oversized pastel sweatshirt. While he was doing that, Will snatched the megaphone from the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“CAN I GIVE YOU A HUG NOW?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s mine!” Nico yelled, pouting.</p><p> </p><p>“PLEASE?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, just put the megaphone down, it’s annoying.”</p><p> </p><p>“HYPOCRITE.”</p><p> </p><p>Will put the megaphone down and finally gave Nico a hug. But Will knew that half the school was watching them, and he needed revenge for the megaphone. So without saying a word he scooped up Nico in his arms and, holding him bridal style, started walking back towards his friends. </p><p> </p><p>“Put me down!” Nico shouted through laughter. Will didn’t care if he was made fun of for this later, he was too happy at that moment. </p><p> </p><p>“Who is this?” Robert asked.</p><p> </p><p>“This is my boyfriend, Nico.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought we were gonna use a different word.” Nico complained.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, are we back to significant other?” Will asked sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s pronounced ‘significant annoyance!’” Nico yelled. Will’s friends were laughing now, too.</p><p> </p><p>Nico saw that Will’s friends were distracted and took the opportunity to make eye contact with Will and give him a genuine smile. Nico liked Will’s sweatshirt, but it wasn’t the real reason he came and they both knew it. Will finally set Nico back down on his feet and they kissed. Suddenly, Will couldn’t remember a single reason why he had been in a bad mood.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>its literally the middle of the night so this might be absolute trash but I hope that u enjoyed it I'm going to sleep now.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>